The improbable feelings of Mr Holmes
by Made by Nina
Summary: John and Mary have married and Sherlock is battling his own emotions and reactions to this change. But out of the blue he finds Molly Hooper doing things for him (and to him), which leaves him happy and confused at the same time. (Sherlolly all the way.)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second Sherlock-fanfic (or should I say Sherlolly-fanfic?) And I haven't finished my other one yet. But I had this idea of a more fluffy and lovey dovey sort of fanfic with a confused Sherlock and so I came up with an own version of what happened right after John and Mary's wedding. We all know that Sherlock left the party early and here is a tale of my own imagination of what happened after that. I haven't decided if this will be a one shot only or more chapters, it all depends on how you like this first part. It's fluff and lovey dovey stuff, so you have all been warned. XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of BBC's characters, even if I really wish I did. **_

**The improbable feelings of Mr. Holmes. **

Sherlock had gazed at the bridesmaid dancing away with someone else. Everybody was dancing, except him. Even Molly seemed to have a very good time with her new fiancée. John and Mary were dancing, happily gazing into each other's eyes. It was annoying, really. But the truth be told, he was happy for them. He really was. Then why did it feel like he was the loneliest man in the world at that moment?

"_Marriage changes you as a person in ways you can't imagine. End of an era."_ Those words had popped up in his mind all day through the ceremony and the wedding reception. Sherlock did not want to admit it, but John had already changed. And he didn't need Sherlock anymore now that he had Mary and a baby on the way.

He grabbed his coat and made his way out from the very lovely building where John and Mary had chosen to have their wedding reception. Sherlock was the first to leave the reception. _"Who leave's a wedding early?" _Mrs. Hudson's irritating voice popped up in his head from that morning. He quickly pushed the thought away as he stepped out, leaving the love, the music and the laugher behind him.

Molly was the second person to leave. She had kept an eye on Sherlock the entire day. She always kept an eye on him. She noticed when he was sad or agitated and she always knew what to do to cheer him up. Well, she had always thought of things that would cheer him up but she never had put those thoughts to the test.

This was her chance, she thought. Maybe she had changed a little after his faked death. Or it could be the wine that made her bold. Whatever it was, she was determined to cheer him up. She totally had forgotten about her fiancé, Tom, when she ran across the dance floor, in her high heels, trying to avoid bumping in to the dancing couples. She ran in to the coat room, quickly got her coat and then ran out in a hurry after Sherlock. He couldn't have gone far, she thought.

She giggled to herself when she realized what sight she might be, trying to run in those high heels. She wasn't quite used to high heels and definitely not running in them, so she admitted to herself that it must look pretty funny to anyone who was watching. She ran, probably looking like a ten year old school girl waving with her arms as she tried to stay on her feet.

When she finally saw Sherlock's majestic back disappearing further and further away she smiled and ran even faster to catch up with him. It was a miracle that she didn't break her ankles.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" she called.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around only to see tiny Molly Hooper running towards him. Usually he would become a bit annoyed by this, but oddly tonight he welcomed the amusing sight of her running towards him. He furiously shook his head and pushed aside those thoughts. She looked annoyingly happy and he hated it. Why did everyone have to be so fucking happy?

"What do you want, Molly?" He asked, trying (no, succeeding) to look as annoyed as he possibly could.

She was now standing in front of him, all flushed and out of breath after running. And her eyes were sparkling. She looked exquisite, which surprised Sherlock quite a bit because he had never seen her that way before.

"I…." Molly started but then she went quiet.

She just stood there, in front of him, with that ridiculous smile on her face, which Sherlock suddenly wanted to kiss away. Such an annoying thought.

"What?" He blurted out.

She just giggled, gave him a breathtaking smile and…..reached up towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She lingered, very close to him, for a few moments, with her left hand on his chest, before she backed off.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." She said. "You're probably tired from your Best Man-duties today so I'm going to let you go home. Good night, Sherlock!"

Then she whirled around and started walking in the direction of the party, leaving Sherlock on the street more confused, and oddly happy, than he has ever been in his life.

_**So…do you want more? Should this become a full story with a lot of chapters or what?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your support on this. Even if no one had requested more I would have continued writing anyway. XD_

_As requested by my wonderful followers and reviewers: Here's the second chapter of "The improbable feelings of Mr. Holmes". I will make a love story out of it. Sexual tension, a confused Sherlock, comedy, fluff and lovey dovey stuff. Maybe a little sex, tears and crime to. Let's see where this story takes us. _

_Enjoy this second chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's characters even if I wish I did._

Chapter 2

A week had gone by since the wedding. John and Mary were on their honeymoon and life on 221 B Baker Street was slowly turning in to a chaotic mess. Sherlock was bored out of his mind and Mrs. Hudson had no clue how to calm him.

Sherlock found himself pacing back and forth in the living room area, frustrating over the fact that there were no cases for him to solve. However, he stopped in his tracks when the door to his flat opened and Mrs. Hudson walked in, with Molly Hooper right behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" Sherlock demanded to know.

"See, an absolute mess." Mrs. Hudson claimed, gesturing with her hand over the apartment and giving Molly a dejected look.

"Oh I'm sure Sherlock will clean this up." Molly said, locking eyes on Sherlock who seemed pretty irritated.

"You didn't answer my question." Sherlock said narrowing his eyes, giving them both a look of suspicion.

"And what was that, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked while making her way to his kitchen.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Sherlock said, spelling out every word so they possibly couldn't misunderstand.

"I called Molly so you would have some company now that John isn't here. God knows you need someone to occupy your time so you don't turn this place upside down. But I now realize I should have called Molly earlier, as it seems you've already turned this place in to what seems to be the battle field of world war 3."

"I don't need a baby sitter. I am a grown man and…."

"I called Mycroft to but that man is completely out of his wits." Mrs. Hudson had interrupted Sherlock mid-sentence and this didn't sit well with the consulting detective.

"You called Mycroft?" He exclaimed, somewhat agitated.

"Oh don't worry dear, he's not coming. When I called him, he was so rude I hung up before I even thought of asking him to come here. I really need to have a word with your mother about that."

"Please do! I'll text you her number. Why don't you go now and wait by your phone." Sherlock said, pushing the old woman gently towards his door.

"See what I mean, Molly?" Mrs. Hudson said, giving Molly another dejected look. "He's out of his mind, more than usual."

Molly tried to hide the giggle that came out of her mouth. Sherlock looked so determined to make Mrs. Hudson leave that the situation looked quite humorous. When Sherlock had closed the door behind the old lady he whirled around and glanced at Molly from head to toe.

She wasn't wearing her usual ridiculous clothes. No, she was wearing a dark red dress reaching just under her knees under a black, quite fashionable coat. The dress concealed her knees but wasn't longer than that and the color reminded Sherlock of blood. He hair hung wildly down her shoulders and she had very little make up on which made her look radiant. Why was she dressed up? Surely she wasn't dressed up just for him? Although she had done it before. But Sherlock suspected that today that wasn't the case. She was going somewhere. Then why would she take her time to stop at Baker Street only because Mrs. Hudson had called?

"Going out on a date with your fiancée?" Sherlock asked, even if he knew the answer to that.

"Oh, no." Molly answered. "I just felt like looking nice today. It's such a lovely day outside and I was going to meet some friends from uni but then Mrs. Hudson called and said that you needed me so here I am instead."

Sherlock was surprised. He had been wrong. She wasn't going to meet her fiancée for a date. She wasn't even dressed up to meet Sherlock. She was dressed up because it was a lovely day and because she would meet some old friends. Women were strange little things.

"I don't NEED you." Sherlock said suddenly, wiping out the surprised look on his face. "I don't know from where Mrs. Hudson got that idea."

"Yeah you do! You're bored and I have just the thing to amuse you." Molly said.

Sherlock doubted that plain Molly Hooper would have just the thing to amuse him. He didn't intend on doing anything that involved her because he knew it was going to be boring. But then again, he didn't have anything else to do so he decided to humor her.

"What is it?" He asked, a little curious.

"I can't tell you. I have to show you but you better go and get dressed. You can't go out in your morning coat."

"What if I don't want to go anywhere?" Sherlock asked, being a tad difficult on purpose.

"Then you're going to miss out on something good. But I am sure that you're bored enough to go along with this so you are going to get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs." With those words Molly winked at him and disappeared out the door, with her dark blood red dress and black coat slightly blowing in the force of her movement.

Sherlock had to admit that he was a bit intrigued. Gone was the stuttering nervous school girl dressed in dull clothes. Instead she was replaced by this mysterious goddess with wild hair and dressed in a blood-colored dress that could make any man lose his mind. Including Sherlock.

He furiously shook his head. Where did that thought come from? It was dull Molly Hooper for crying out loud! She was no goddess. She didn't make men lose their minds. Certainly not his mind. _Especially_ not his mind. Sherlock didn't lose his mind over women. He had got distracted once when Irene Adler was in the picture but that didn't get him anywhere. Molly Hooper was no distraction. She was obvious. She was dull. But he had to admit that she was right. He WAS bored enough to go along with whatever she had that she wanted to show him.

He sighed in frustration and leaped in to his bedroom to get dressed. It was better to get this thing over with so he could come back to Baker Street and continue his thinking process.

_Exciting huh? Even I don't know what Molly has planned for Sherlock and I am writing this damned thing. XD _

_I love your reviews so keep on reviewing! And following! _


End file.
